becky_gfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Becky G
BIOGRAFÍA Rebbeca Marie Gómez nació el 2 de marzo de 1997 y se crió en Inglewood, California . 5 Ella es la hija de Alejandra y Francisco "Frank" Gómez. Los cuatro abuelos son de Jalisco , México , mientras que sus padres y la mayor parte de su familia nacieron en los Estados Unidos. 6 Gómez tiene dos hermanos, y una hermana menor. 7 Gómez creció en la pobreza en Moreno Valley , ya la edad de nueve años su familia perdió su casa y se mudó al garaje convertido de la casa de sus abuelos debido a problemas financieros. 2 Gomez comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial para ayudar a apoyar a su familia, haciendo comerciales y voz sobre el trabajo. 2Ella tuvo lo que describió como una "crisis de la mitad de la vida" cuando tenía nueve años de edad, y decidió que quería seguir una carrera musical. 2 Ella fue citada como diciendo "Eso fue literalmente mi crisis de la mitad de la vida cuando yo tenía nueve años de edad. Fue entonces cuando me sentí, 'OK, tengo que conseguir mi vida juntos ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo empujé a mí mismo a una edad más joven que el niño promedio, porque en el momento en que mi familia había perdido nuestra casa Siempre he sido más maduro para mi edad, así que ya estaba entendiendo lo que estaban pasando. , '¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?' " 8 Inicialmente asistió a una escuela pública, aunque tuvo que someterse a la educación en casa debido a problemas con la intimidación. 8Ella afirmó que en un punto fue saltada por varias niñas mientras estaba en el baño, y fue un blanco frecuente debido a sus trabajos en la industria del entretenimiento. PRINCIPIOS DE CARRERA Gómez apareció en el cortometraje El Tux (2008) como Claudia Gómez y como Nina en la película de televisión La estación de la Calle Olvera (2008) del Discovery Channel . 10 [ mejor fuente necesaria ] Se convirtió en un miembro de un grupo de chica llamada GLAM en 2009, 11 12 y más tarde se unió a la BCG, otro grupo de chicas. 13 Ella filmó un video musical como parte de GLAM para una canción titulada "JellyBean" en 2009. Durante este tiempo, Gómez también comenzó a grabar cantando y golpeando canciones usando Garageband , y creó una cuenta de YouTube para publicar covers de canciones populares en línea . 8Ella también comenzó a escribir sus propias canciones, y por la edad de trece se había enseñado cómo tocar la guitarra. 2 Gomez se hizo amigo del dúo de producción The Jam cuando tenía trece años, que le gustaba el trabajo escrito de Gómez. 9 El trío comenzó a trabajar en material de juntas, lo que resulta en las portadas de las canciones " Otis " (2011), " Encendedores " (2011), " Novacane " (2011) " Take Care " (2011), " Boyfriend " ( 2011), y una canción original "Turn the Music Up". 9 Estas canciones estaban destinadas a ser parte de un mixtape, titulado @itsbeckygomez , aunque este proyecto nunca llegó a buen término. 2Su portada de "Otis" llamó la atención del reconocido productor Dr. Luke , que había trabajado con artistas como Britney Spears y Miley Cyrus , entre otros. 2 Luke programó una reunión con Gómez, y le pidió que tocara la guitarra para él; más tarde la firmó con su sello discográfico Kemosabe Records , a través de RCA Records. CARRERA 2012-2015: Éxito comercial con la música y la actuación [ editar ] Mientras trabajaba en su álbum de debut, Gomez lanzó su primera canción, "Problema" con will.i.am , que fue posteriormente remezclado en "Problem (The Monster Remix)" para el Sony Pictures Animation Film Hotel Transylvania ; la canción sirvió como un single promocional y también apareció en la película en los créditos finales. 14 Gómez y will.i.am filmaron un video musical para la canción; que cuenta con los dos artistas en un hotel mientras que las escenas de la película también aparecen. 2 Ella es ofrecida en la canción de Cody Simpson " Wish U Were Here " (2012), mantenido como el segundo solo de su álbum de estudio de debut . 15 Trabajó conCher Lloyd en la canción " Oath " (2012), que fue lanzado como el cuarto single de su álbum debut . 16 El single tuvo cierto éxito comercial, convirtiéndose en la primera canción de Gomez en el Billboard Hot 100 . 17 La pista fue certificada más tarde por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA), que denota ventas de 500.000 copias en el país. 18 También trabajó con Michel Teló en un remix de su canción " Ai Se Eu Te Pego " (2012). Gomez aparece en un remix de los diez primeros de Kesha " Die Young " (2012) al ladoJuicy J y Wiz Khalifa ; el remix fue presentado en la edición de lujo japonesa del segundo álbum de estudio de Kesha, Warrior (2012). 19 Becky G actuará en diciembre de 2013 en Chicago. El 8 de abril, Gómez lanzó " Becky from the Block " (2013) como su single de debut oficial. 20 La canción muestra en gran medida la canción de Jennifer Lopez " Jenny from the Block " (2003). 21 22 Gómez filmó un video musical en su vecindario, con López haciendo un cameo en el clip. 23 24 Entertainment Tonight describió la versión para tener "dar n la melodía de Jenny NY-basada una inclinación de la costa oeste". 25 En mayo, Gómez lanzó una nueva canción, "Play It Again" (2013), para descarga digital. 26La canción sirvió como single promocional, y no fue un single oficial lanzado por Gómez. El 13 de julio, Gómez lanzó su debut ampliado, también titulado Play It Again (2013). 27 El álbum contenía cinco canciones en la edición estándar, y su nombre fue elegido por los fans de Gómez. " Cant Get Enough " (2014), que cuenta con un rap invitado de Pitbull , recibió el servicio como el single principal del proyecto. La canción se encendió encima de la carta de Latin Airplay del ritmo en los Estados Unidos, marcando su primer número uno solo en una carta de la cartelera. 8 Spanglish y versiones españolas para "Play It Again" y "Can not Get Enough"fueron lanzados a plataformas digitales, respectivamente. Gómez filmó más tarde un video musical para la canción "Built For This" (2013), que dirigió por su cuenta. 28 Grabó la canción " Quiero Bailar (All Through the Night) " (2013) con 3Ball MTY , que ve a Gomez cantando tanto en inglés como en español. 29 La canción estaba destinada a ser utilizado para su segundo álbum de estudio. Gomez lanzó el single, " Shower " (2014), como el single principal inicial de su próximo álbum de estudio de debut en Inglaterra el 23 de abril. 30 La canción resultó ser un éxito para Gómez, entrando en los veinte primeros de la Billboard Hot 100 en los Estados Unidos. 31 32 La canción alcanzó el éxito de la carta en muchos otros países también, el más notablemente alcanzando el número once en Australia y Suecia. 33 El single pasó a recibir una certificación multi platino de la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA), denotando dos millones de unidades vendidas en el país. 34 Gómez comenzó a representar a CoverGirl en julio de 2014.35 A medida que el portavoz de la compañía, ella filmó comerciales para promover la marca y contó sus productos en sus videoclips. 35 " Can not Stop Dancin ' " (2014) recibió el servicio como el siguiente single del álbum el 4 de noviembre. 36 La canción no pudo igualar el éxito de su single anterior, alcanzando el número ochenta y ocho en el Caliente 100. 37 Gomez abrió para Demi Lovato y Katy Perry en fechas seleccionadas de sus giras mundiales Demi y Prismatic (2014-15) tanto en Estados Unidos como en México. 38 Gomez aparece en la canción "Como Tú No Hay Dos" (2015) de la cantante mexicana Thalía . 39 Gomez lanzó una canción titulada "Lovin So Hard" (2015), junto con un video musical compuesto de imágenes caseras de Gómez y Austin Mahone , con las que estuvo en breve. 40 41 El 26 de junio, Gómez debutó una canción titulada "Somos México" en solidaridad con la comunidad latina en respuesta a Donald Trumpcomentarios contra inmigrantes mexicanos ilegales. 42 Ella también realizó en un concierto del tributo para el último Jenni Rivera . 43 Lanzó otra canción, " Break a Sweat " (2015), el cuarto single que saldrá de su álbum de debut. 44 Gomez se embarcó en una gira de co-headlining con el cantante colombiano J Balvin del reggaetón que comienza el 23 de septiembre y termina el 25 de octubre; la gira se extendió a través de los Estados Unidos. 45 46 Gómez también lanzó un remix con J Balvin para su single Can not Stop Dancin . Más tarde colaboró con Yellow Clawen las canciones "Wild Mustang" y "For the Thrill" (2015). 47 Ella lanzó "You Love It" (2015) como un single promocional antes del lanzamiento de su álbum de debut. Ese mismo día Gómez fue elegido como Trini en la película Power Rangers (2017). 48 49 50 También apareció como Valentina Galindo en dos episodios de Imperio añadiendo los singles "Do It" y "New, New" (2015). 2